If HP characters found the marauders map
by PureAwesomeness20
Summary: Read what would happen if various characters found the marauders map. Will include Lily Evans, Harry Potter and many more.
1. Lily Evans

Chapter 1-Lily Evans

Lily- _Hello_

James- **Hello**

Remus- _ **Hello**_

Sirius-Hello

Peter- **Hello**

 **AN. This is set in the marauders seventh year**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans sighed in annoyance as she tried to figure out what was so special about a bit of parchment. Swearing under her breath, she said 'I, Lily Victoria Evans, command you to reveal your secrets.' Almost instantly, writing appeared on the parchment. It said one word…

 **Evans?**

This was followed by almost a complete conversation.

Well duh. Do we know any other Lily Evans?

 **No, but I had to check**

 _ **Hey Lils, are we still up for Friday?**_

 **Are you going out with Flower, Moony?**

 _ **No idiot. We are FRIENDS! I was talking about our study group in the library**_

 **Beside, I like Evans**

You can be stupid sometimes Wormtail

 _ **Coming from you**_

Lily paused before writing. Did she know these people. The handwriting of the one who called her Lils (she only let her closest friends call her that) seemed familiar. But it couldn't be…

 _Remus?_

 _ **What! How did you know?**_

 _Your handwriting_

 _ **Oh…**_

You idiot Moony

 _Black?_

Crap

 **Sirius!**

 **Merlin Wormy, chill**

 _Potter? Pettigrew?_

 **How did you know?**

 **We covered this already**

 _How are you talking to me?_

 _ **There is a bit of our magical essence in this parchments**_

 _Not sure whether to be grossed out or kind of fascinated_

Spoken as a true bookworm

 _ **Hey!**_

 _Being a bookworm isn't a bad thing!_

 **I agree with Lily and Remus**

Hey! You're meant to be on my side

 **Wait, we are taking sides?**

 **Lily, Remus and I v.s**

Me and you!

 **Who is me, you, and I**

 _You don't need to put a comma in front of 'and'_

 **B. I=James, Me=Sirius and you=wormy**

 **But Sirius always loses this sort of thing! I want to be on the winning side**

I so do not loose everything

 _ **Do too**_

Do not

 **Do too. Besides, it's not all about winning**

Lily decided to leave the conversation before a full blown argument started. As she turned away writing appeared on the parchment. It said:

 **Goodbye Lily, I love you**

Lily then strode off, determined to find James Potter and confess her feelings for him.


	2. Harry Potter

Chapter 2-Harry Potter

Harry- _Hello_

James- **Hello**

Remus- _ **Hello**_

Sirius-Hello

Peter- **Hello**

 **is set in Harry's third year**

 **I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter**

Harry gazed at the black piece of parchment Fred and George had given him. What was he meant to do with it? All they had told him was that he had to figure it out himself. Typical George and Fred. Feeling stupid, he said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Suddenly, writing appeared on the parchment.

 **Potter?**

Some relative of yours Prongs?

Harry thought for a second before grabbing his quill out of his bag and writing:

 _Can't be. My only relatives are the Dursleys_

What about your parents?

 _They died when I was a baby_

 _ **What where they called?**_

 _Lily and James Potter_

James Potter?

 _Yes, do you know him_

 **Very well**

Delighted, Harry scribbled back

 _What were they like_

 **Lily is beautiful. She has vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes**

James is a right pain in the arse

 **Hey. I'm so not**

 _Dad?_

 **Yes son, it's me**

 **So, what did I miss?**

What happens to us

 _ **Harry doesn't know who we are Sirius. I'm Remus Lupin**_

Sirius Black at you service

 **Peter Pettigrew**

So, what happens to us

 _Well, Remus is my Defence teacher_

 **Ha ha ha, Professor Lupin**

 _ **But, my condition. I could seriously harm someone**_

Are you dead Sirius about that

 **That joke got old after the first time**

So?

 _Um, I don't know about Peter_

And me?

 _You're an escaped murderer. You escaped from Azkaban_

What! I would never!

 _ **We know**_

 **Sirius would never do that**

 **Oh…**

 **Is that all you can say**

 **Um, what else is there to say?**

 _ **You could back Sirius up**_

 _Um, sorry to interrupt, but how do you work this map?_

 **Oh, that's easy**

 _ **To open it you say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'**_

And to get rid of the map you say 'mischief managed'

 _Cool! Thanks for telling me_

 **Harry, please remember that I love you, and I bet Lily does too**

 _Thanks dad, bye_

 **Bye Harry, please write again**

 _I will_

Harry then opened the map, a small smile gracing his face as he saw all the ways out the Castle, and all the mischief he could cause. Silently thanking the twins, his dad and his Uncles, he set out to meet up with Ron and Hermione.


	3. Severus Snape

Chapter 3-Severus Snape

Severus- _Hello_

James- **Hello**

Remus- _ **Hello**_

Sirius-Hello

Peter- **Hello**

 **I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter**

Severus Snape growled in annoyance as he tried to do his homework on the piece of parchment Lily had just left. At the top of the page he wrote:

 _Properties Of The Draught Of Living Death_

Suddenly, writing appeared on the parchment. It's said:

Hey! Stop defacing this parchment

 **Who ever you are**

Severus paused before writing

 _I am Severus Snape_

 **Eww**

Get your greasy hair away from this parchment

 **No one cares about your homework Snape**

It's even worse that it's potions

 **Agreed**

 _ **Guys…**_

 **Sorry…not!**

Ha ha ha

 _That's not funny_

You wouldn't know funny if it smacked you in the face

 **True, very true**

 _Who are you_

 **We are the one, the only**

MARAUDERS!

 **That was my line**

 **I thought it was mine**

It was definitely mine

 _ **Stop arguing guys**_

 _There are four of you_

 **Way to state the obvious Snape**

 _Go away! I want to do my homework_

Go do it elsewhere then

 _No. This is an empty scrap of parchment_

 _ **No it's not. It's got our amazing writing on**_

And yours, ruining a perfectly good scrap of parchment. Big nose

 _Juvenile_

Hey, I'm not juvenile

 _ **You so are**_

 _Whoever just spoke, you seem ok_

 _ **I don't need your compliments**_

 **Greasy git**

 _That's it. I'm leaving_

 **That's what we've been trying to get you to do all along**

Severus Snape strode Of in anger, forgetting to do his potions homework. It was the only time he ever got a T.

 **Thank you to anyone who reads this. I really appreciate it. Sorry about how short the chapters are.**


	4. Fred and George Weasley

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, and am only writing for fun**

Fred- _Hello_

George- _Hello_

James- **Hello**

Remus- _ **Hello**_

Sirius-Hello

Peter- **Hello**

Fred and George were in trouble. Not that it surprised them. They were always in trouble. As they stood in Filch's office, ignoring his moans about how teachers were too lenient these days, George spotted an ancient looking piece of parchment. Nudging Fred, he pointed towards it. Fred nodded, and pretended to fall over, resulting in Filch's attention being directed at him. George, unseen by Filch, grabbed the map and hid it behind his back. After Filch gave them both a weeks worth of detentions, he dismissed them.

Once the twins had got back to the safety of the common room, they pulled out the piece of parchment and George wrote on the top:

 _Prank ideas_

Suddenly, writing appeared underneath

I like this kid

Slightly annoyed at not being known, Fred grabbed the quill from George and wrote:

 _There is two of us. I'm the better though. Older too._

 **Cool! I see you like pranks**

 _Like them? More like love them_

 _ **Oh Great! It's hard enough to deal with two pranksters, let alone four**_

 **What about me?**

You don't count Wormy. Prongs and I are the pranksters **.**

 **And Moony is the brains behind all our brilliant pranks**

 _Ok…_

 _We are still better than you_

Oh really! What's the best prank you've ever played?

 _Probably when we dyed Snape's hair red and gold, and gave him sparkly pink robes_

 **Snape as in Severus Snape**

 _The very one_

 _He's our potions Professor_

 **Ouch**

Bad luck

 _ **I feel for you**_

 **Greasy git**

 _Do you know him then?_

 **He's in our year at Hogwarts**

 _Sorry for interrupting, but what is this parchment for?_

Aw! So naïve and innocent

 **This, my fellow pranksters, is the secret to our success.**

To use it, you have to be up to no good

 **It's a map of Hogwarts!**

 _ **Wormy!**_

 **In fact, you have to swear it**

 _ **Very solemnly swear it**_

 _I solemnly swear I'm going to prank Snape_

 **Close**

 _I solemnly swear that I am on a sugar rush_

So am I! 

_**But that's not the password**_

 **It goes 'I solemnly swear that I am up to…'**

 **No good, and then to close it**

 **Wormy! You ruined the game**

 **Sorry James**

 _James?_

 **Yes?**

 _What's your last name_

 **Potter…**

 _No bloody way!_

 **What?**

 _Doesn't matter. Does it Fred?_

 _No, but how do you close the map._

 **You say 'mischief managed'**

 _Thank you_

 _But we need to test this out, so bye_

Bye. Keep up our legacy

 **Bye fellow pranksters**

 _ **Goodbye Fred and …**_

 _George_

 _ **Bye Fred and George**_

 **Bye!**

 _Goodbye_

As the writing disappeared, Fred and George looked at each other before saying in sync 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Before their 'innocent and naïve eyes' writing once again appeared.

It said 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to you THE MARAUDERS MAP!'


	5. James Sirius Potter

**AN: I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. Also, thank you to the guest that reviewed my last chapter. It made me really happy. So without further ado, I present chapter 5: James Sirius Potter!**

James- **Hello**

Remus- _ **Hello**_

Sirius-Hello

Peter- **Hello**

James II- _Hello_

James Potter glared at the parchment Teddy had given him. He had said it was a map, but what Teddy hadn't told him was that there was a password. Settling down in a nearby armchair, he glanced at the clock. Was it really midnight already! Giving the map an irritated look, he tried one more time. Grabbing his wand, he pointed it straight at the map and said in his most commanding voice 'I, James Sirius Potter, command you to reveal the map you keep hidden. He risked a glance at the map and swore when he saw that nothing had happened. It was obvious to him that Teddy was trying to trick him, and he had fallen for it. James was about to throw it into the dying embers of the fire when writing appeared on the paper. He hesitated before reading it. He knew what had happened to his mum when she wrote to a book that wrote back. Throwing caution to the wind, he risked a glance at the parchment. It said in a handwriting James swore he had seen before:

I like your middle name kid

Then more writing appeared:

 **Nah, his first name is better.**

You are just saying that because that's your name

 _ **Yes Padfoot, but you could say the same thing for you as well**_

Damn it!

 _Who are you?_ James wrote curiously

 **We are the one**

 _ **The only**_

 **Marauders!**

 _I've heard of you guys!_ Wrote James excitedly

 **How?**

 _Prongs is my grandfather_

 **Yes! The Potter legend lives on!**

 _ **Oh no. Take cover!**_

 **Who do I marry? Do I have a son or a daughter or more than one child? Do you have any siblings?**

 _Um…_

Jeez Prongs. You're scaring the boy

 _No, I don't mind._

 **THEN TELL ME! What house are you in. Do you play quiddich?**

 _Um, you marry_

Here we go

 **Will Prongs achieve the impossible**

 _ **And marry his 'One True Love'**_

 _You marry Lily Evans_

 **YES YES YES!**

 _ **Wow**_

 **He managed it**

He actually managed it

 _You have one son called_

Harry

 **How do you know**

You don't remember him?

 **Oh yeah…**

 _ **Wow Padfoot, you remembered something important.**_

 **Do you have any siblings?**

 _Yes, two of them_

 **Names?**

 _Albus and Lily. Both are younger than me_

 **Cool. House?**

 _Gryffindor_

 _ **Obviously**_

Second house?

 _Hufflepuff_

 **Ok, quiddich position?**

 _Chaser like my mum. She played professionally for a bit._

Your son has good taste Prongs

 **Well duh. He's my son after all!**

 _ **That's what makes it even more impressive**_

 **Ha ha ha**

 **Not funny**

 _Actually, dad went for his best mates sister._

 _ **Oh**_

 **I take it all back**

How could he?

 _And mum is Uncle Ron's little sister_

 **Even worse**

Glancing at the clock, James saw it was 3am. Swearing under his breath, he wrote

 _I'm going to have to go. It's 3am here._

 **Ok, night**

 _Night_

 _ **Goodnight**_

 **Goodnight**

Gute Nacht 

**Sirius!**

James went to bed, smiling happily. It was only when he next tried to prank his brother that he realised that he'd never found out how to work the map!


End file.
